


Not Even If We Were The Last People On Earth (And We’re Not)

by BringontheWonder1997



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Heroes (TV 2006), Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringontheWonder1997/pseuds/BringontheWonder1997
Summary: In which Claire meets Captain Jack Harkness.Cross-posted from Fanfiction.net
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Not Even If We Were The Last People On Earth (And We’re Not)

In the nearly seven hundred years that had passed since little Molly Walker had passed away, and the five hundred years since she’d stopped keeping track of the descendants of those she’d known, she’d come across Sylar perhaps 25 times. He remained firmly convinced that one day they would end up together, and maybe that was true - she had started to forgive him for his sins against her, and she’s knew that in all those seven hundred years he hadn’t turned to his old hunting habits. 

But even if Sylar had changed that didn’t mean she wanted to pursue a relationship with him. They weren’t quite the last people on Earth yet. 

During her time alive she’d made many friends, even families, but she’d watched all of them grow old and die and it had become too much for even the Cheerleader’s optimism. There wasn’t anything she could do about it and she thought maybe it was time to give up for good. She was tired of loving and losing people, even when she resolved not to get too close; she just couldn’t help herself. 

Someday it would be just her and Sylar, the only two people who had ever heard of Twilight and The Rolling Stones. 

And wasn’t that just depressing?

Even so, she didn’t need to hasten that eventuality. For now there were billions of other people on the planet (and off the planet now) and she was quite happy without him.

Still, it was just her luck to walk into one of the most flirtatious people she’d ever met, even in this day and age (and most people had long since stopped caring about which planet their partner had come from). 

“Captain Jack Harkness,” He told her, grinning like the cat that had caught the canary. “And who are you?”

Claire couldn’t contain her smile, glancing at the Captain’s coat - very out of style in the current time but reminding her of earlier centuries. Maybe just one more wouldn’t hurt.


End file.
